The present invention relates to a magnetic pressure sensing device for rotatably moving parts, of the type comprising at least one electromagnetic field source element associated to said rotatably moving part and a magnetic field sensor element associated to a fixed part to measure parameters of a magnetic field determined by said magnetic field source element, said parameters of the magnetic field being a function of the pressure applied to said rotatably moving part.
Measuring the pressure of rotating parts, such as tyres, has always been difficult, due to the impossibility of wiring a sensor positioned on the moving part.
Of particular interest, for instance, is monitoring the pressure of motor vehicle tyres, even when said motor vehicles are moving, both for general maintenance purposes, and for safety purposes, when the motor vehicle travels at high speed. It is therefore important that the driver be aware at all times of the pressure of the tyres, which may dramatically influence the behaviour of the motor vehicle.
Several methods for monitoring tyre pressure and/or temperature are known. Typically, a complex wiring technique is employed, or else transmitters and receivers of electromagnetic waves which require power supplies and antennas.
French Patent no. 2 622 289 discloses a system for measuring pressure in tyres, comprising means which are integral with the rotating part and generate a magnetic field that is variable as a function of the pressure of a compartment of the rotating part. An external magnetic sensor measures the variable magnetic field during the cyclical passage in front of the fixed sensor.
The means that generate a variable magnetic field, operating by means of a linear displacement as a function of the pressure of the magnet associated to the rotating part, which determines a distance variation from the sensor on the fixed part and the consequent variation in the intensity of the measured magnetic field.
Such a system requires a considerable proximity of the sensor element to the tread, to detect magnetic field intensity variations in a precise manner.